Operação Resgate
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Até onde Draco Malfoy iria para salvar o seu verdadeiro amor? Draco & Gina
1. Desprevinido

_Quando eu te vi andava tão desprevenido__  
Que nem ouvi tocar o alarme de perigo  
E você foi me conquistando devagar  
Quando notei já não tinha como recuar_

Eu quero deixar meus olhos fechados para o resto da vida. Juro que não vou mais abri-los. Também vou ficar parado aqui até que a dor passe, porque é tão forte que eu não consigo nem me mexer. Pudera, nem sei há quanto tempo eu estou aqui! Era pra ser um ou dois dias, mas parece muito mais. Sei que devem ter se passado poucas horas, mas eu sinto como se já estivesse aqui há décadas. Fiquei aqui a mercê desse monstro que eu jurei chamar de Lorde. E a prova desse juramento ainda queima em meu braço, como no dia em que fui tatuado a fogo.

Essa maldita Marca Negra, que faz questão de me lembrar todos os dias de minha existência que eu escolhi lutar do lado errado, agora não significa nada, já que a dor das Maldições recebidas me parece ser tão maior. Meus pulsos ainda sangram por conta das algemas cheias de espinhos que eles usaram para me prender. Quando pus os pés aqui, ainda estava encapuzado. Não vi qual foi o caminho pelo qual me trouxeram. O fato é que só tiraram o pano negro que encobria meus olhos quando eu já estava na sala de tortura, diante do meu Mestre e de Severo Snape. Os olhos do ex-professor estavam impenetráveis. Eu sabia que não conseguiria ver nada. No entanto, no fugaz momento em que ele me encarou, tentei penetrar sua mente como ele havia me ensinado. Fiquei com medo ao constatar que ele esboçou um ligeiro sorriso, enquanto sua mente se trancava como se fosse uma parede de aço.

Foi então que me colocaram as malditas algemas. Não são comuns, daquelas que os trouxas usam para prender criminosos. Perto destas aqui, aquelas lá parecem uma brincadeirinha de criança. As que eu usei há pouco são objetos mágicos poderosamente encantados, espinhos afiados que vão aos poucos dilacerando a carne, rasgando o punho, contudo, sem dar fim à vítima. Uma demonstração da crueldade e do sadismo daquele louco que eu ainda tenho que chamar de Mestre. Cheguei a pensar que morreria logo, mas Snape disse que eu viveria. Trouxe-me para cá, embebeu meus braços inutilizáveis em essência de murtisco (ou algo que fedia tal e qual) e me abandonou nesta cela imunda guardada por dementadores. Conclusão número um: estou em Azkaban. Conclusão número dois: os incompetentes do Ministério não conseguiram conter a rebelião e os dementadores finalmente estão jogando do lado do Lorde.

Draco Malfoy, isso definitivamente não era o que você pensava quando se aliou à "causa". Afinal, papai sempre dizia que o único objetivo de vida de um membro da família Malfoy deveria ser a honra de servir o Mestre. Eu só estava seguindo o caminho que me foi destinado desde o berço. Mas tinha que ser por uma estrada tão difícil? E eu tinha que ter Severo Snape no meio dela? A grande pedra Snape, no meio do caminho de Draco Malfoy. Se ele não tivesse interferido, talvez eu tivesse proferido o feitiço e matado o Velho Gagá. Ou não... ok, Draco, "não" é a resposta mais correta. Afinal, por mais que odeie lembrar, fui eu quem me consolei com a Murta-que-Geme no Banheiro dos Monitores quando vi que não conseguiria cumprir a minha missão.

Mas eu não sou um covarde! Afinal, eu tentei de outras formas cumprir aquilo que me foi ordenado. Eu entreguei o colar de opalas para a Katie Bell, mas ela o tocou antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts. Erro meu confiar numa estúpida grifinória metida a valente. Depois, envenenei o hidromel para que Slughorn presenteasse Dumbledore no Natal. Mas aquele monte de banha guloso abriu a bebida e ofereceu-a ao pobretão do Weasley. Em todo o caso, se o Potter Perfeito não estivesse lá para se lembrar do maldito bezoar, era um a menos para a _Ordem bando-de-idiotas da Fênix_. No entanto, no momento em que precisei proferir um simples feitiço, doze letras, duas palavras, seis sílabas e um aceno de varinha contra um velhote desarmado, eu simplesmente travei. E mostrei porque, afinal, fui para a Sonserina, e não para a Grifinória. De fato, sempre me preocupei mais com meu próprio pescoço do que com arroubos de histeria corajosa e inconseqüente. Deixo para o testa rachada a salvação do mundo. Eu só quero salvar minha própria pele. Ou aquela que ainda resta, depois de tantas escoriações e marcas espalhadas pelo meu corpo.

Escuto um barulho, mas não quero me mover. Jurei que não abriria os olhos, mas acho que alguém está entrando na cela. Só me faltava essa! Nem direito a aposentos privativos a minha linhagem nobre me garantiu neste lugar? Se bem que eu acho que traidores não têm direito a nada, e preciso me considerar um felizardo por ainda estar vivo, quando tudo indicava que eu morreria assim que chegasse à presença do Lorde das Trevas.

Ao que parece, trancaram novamente o pesado cadeado, e as criaturas se foram, estes asquerosos e esvoaçantes dementadores, cobertos de feridas e com um cheiro que faz Azkaban inteira feder. Alguns dias neste lugar e eu já consigo odiá-lo mais que a Hogwarts! A sujeira parece ser secular, e com o monte de ferimentos que eu tenho espalhados pelo corpo, o que pode mesmo acontecer é eu pegar uma infecção que vai me...

- Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Não. Por favor, isso não. Eu jurei que não abriria os olhos. Além do que, isso deve ser uma alucinação. Existem alucinações sonoras? Acho que sim... pelo menos neste exato momento elas existem, porque eu escutei claramente a voz daquele exemplar feminino de filhote de pobre. Oh, não, uma Weasley aqui não! Vou tampar os ouvidos e fingir que não estou ouvindo até essa alucinação passar e eu voltar ao normal. Eu devo estar enlouquecendo, só pode. Além do quê...

- AI!!! Não toque em mim, sua _traidora do sangue_!

Pronto. Abri os olhos. E cuspi as últimas palavras da forma mais fria que me foi possível articular com toda essa dor. Ela está parada diante de mim, os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas não combinam com a determinação de leoa no rosto como um todo. O cabelo também me lembra um felino, já que está tão embaraçado e armado que seu vermelho parece o sol. Mas o que é o sol? Azkaban só tem noite o tempo inteiro.

Deixando minhas divagações de lado, volto a observar a Weasley. Os músculos da pobretona estão visivelmente rígidos, como se a adrenalina estivesse se elevando rapidamente a ponto de ela explodir a qualquer momento. Seu olhar perfura o meu e eu apenas me limito a encará-la com minha melhor expressão de desdém. No entanto, acho que não devo estar muito convincente, já que faço caretas esporádicas a cada momento em que sinto doer um lugar diferente do corpo. Ela está um trapo, as roupas rasgadas e o rosto meio sujo de fuligem, com alguns pequenos cortes, ainda pior do que costumava ser em Hogwarts. Talvez ela tenha tentado fugir antes de ser capturada, ou então foi torturada, assim como eu. A idéia me deixa feliz por alguns instantes, até ela voltar a falar:

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, seu traidor?

- Ei, vamos com calma, pobretona – eu já estava de pé diante dela, embora o esforço fosse algo sobre-humano. - A única traidora que temos aqui é você, e isso vem da essência da sua imunda família. Enquanto os Malfoy ganham nobreza como herança, você herda a sujeira do sangue da sua família.

Eu sei que ela quer revidar. Vejo a fúria nos olhos dela e a forma como as sardas logo abaixo dos olhos castanhos e grandes enrubesceram, ganhando uma coloração tão vermelha quanto os próprios cabelos. As orelhas também fumegavam. Mas eu sou mais rápido. E a minha situação é mais desesperadora também. Tudo o que me resta fazer é agarrar a grade da cela com o mínimo de força e dignidade que me resta e bradar aos quatro ventos:

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR PRESO COM UMA TRAIDORA DO SANGUE!!!

Já tudo que a maldita Weasley fez foi se sentar num pedaço de espuma velho que utilizo como um de meus colchões e abraçar as pernas, olhando fixamente para mim, até que eu me cansei de gritar e caí desacordado na cama de pedra do lado oposto a ela.

Acordei um tempo depois e decidi fazer um pacto com o diabo. Prometi a ele que, se levasse a pobretona embora, minha alma seria dele. Não é lá uma troca muito vantajosa no estado em que ela se encontra, mas o que eu tenho para oferecer além disso? Com o corpo tão machucado, imagino que nem o diabo iria me aceitar no inferno. Só então me dei conta de que já estou nele. Só falta o fogo, porque eu sempre imaginei o inferno bem quente. Mas Azkaban consegue ser ainda mais gelada que as masmorras sonserinas de Hogwarts, o que fica potencialmente pior pelo fato de eu estar em mangas de camisa e calça de tecido fino, sem nenhuma capa que possa me aquecer. Fogo aqui é artigo de luxo. Acho que os dementadores não gostam, porque o fogo aquece e dá esperanças. Mas o que é um Malfoy falando de esperanças quando já não tem mais nada o que esperar?

Já que não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles. Quem foi o estúpido que inventou esse ditado? Não sei porque ele surgiu na minha mente agora que vejo que a pobretona Weasley adormeceu sentada no colchão, ou ao menos parece ter adormecido, pois está com os olhos fechados. Ela tem as costas encostadas à parede de pedra. Se o ar daqui já é gelado, o material do qual consistem os muros de Azkaban é ainda pior. E como eu não quero uma ranhenta fungando de cinco em cinco minutos e transmitindo vírus pela cela inteira, vou ceder meu cobertor para ela. Mas só por esta noite.

Aproximo-me devagar, para não acordá-la. Mas como os globos magicamente luminosos do corredor têm uma luz fraca e fria, não consigo ver direito onde piso e acabo chutando um prato de metal que continha minha escassa ração diária, obviamente intocada. O conteúdo se espalha no chão e o barulho do metal acorda a pobretona. Ela me encara próximo a seu rosto, com o cobertor estendido nas mãos. Não devo estar com minha melhor cara, afinal, estou irritado de verdade por vê-la aqui. Percebo um misto de medo e incerteza passar pelos seus olhos. Acho que ela pensou que eu fosse sufocá-la com o cobertor.

- Saia daqui, Malfoy! Me deixe em paz!

Desprezível. Ela não merece o cobertor. Volto para a minha cama de pedra batida e me enrolo nele até cair no sono.

E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, a dor piora nos meus sonhos 


	2. Distraídos

_E foi assim que nos juntamos distraídos__  
Que no começo tudo é muito divertido  
Mas sempre tinha um amigo pra falar  
Que o nosso amor nunca foi feito pra durar_

Inspira. Expira. Inspira de novo, devagar. Os trapos que uso como camisa estão grudados às feridas, que insistem em não cicatrizar. Não quero me mexer, porque sei que vai doer ainda mais. No entanto, não consigo adormecer e a posição na qual me encontro começa a incomodar.

Já deve ter amanhecido, pois posso escutar que a movimentação está maior do lado de fora da minha cela. Os dementadores estão arrastando o carrinho dos corpos, e se ainda restasse alguma migalha de piedade no meu peito, eu estaria com dó da pobretona traidora do sangue, que agora exibe uma expressão de angústia silenciosa e desesperada. Ela dormiu tanto quanto eu esta noite, ou seja, quase nada. Aproveitei-me da escuridão da cela e, principalmente, do canto onde tenho a minha cama dura de pedra, para observá-la enquanto ela inspecionava o lugar onde estamos. Mania de grifinórios. Precisam se certificar de onde estão para calcular as potenciais chances de fugir. É quase matemática de trouxas. Mas acho que a Weasley não é idiota e está com esse olhar desanimado simplesmente porque percebeu que não há como fugir de Azkaban. Ainda mais quando se trata de uma prisão dominada pelo lado do Lorde das Trevas.

Um cheiro fétido invade minhas narinas quando os guardas passam exatamente em frente à nossa cela, arrastando o pesado e barulhento carrinho. Observo que ele está repleto de corpos daqueles que não resistiram aos maus tratos aplicados como julgamento e punição em Azkaban. A Weasley se vira para o lado, sem fazer barulho. Não consigo enxergar de onde estou, mas posso jurar pela alma de meu avô, Abraxas Malfoy, que ela está vomitando.

- AI!!!

Droga, mil vezes droga! Tentei me apoiar para ver melhor o que a Weasley fazia e a ferida no meu pulso abriu de novo! Droga! Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu não pude evitar que grossos pingos de sangue estalassem no chão antes que eu conseguisse pressionar a ferida com o primeiro pedaço de pano sujo que encontrei.

- Não faça isso, Malfoy! – a pobretona se levantou e caminhou até mim, os olhos com um brilho estranhamente determinado. Eu apenas me encolhi mais na cama, o que provocou a erupção de outras feridas menores, e mais alguns resmungos de dor.

- Do que você está falando, Weasley?

- Estou falando desse pano imundo – ela começou, retirando o pano de cima do meu pulso. O sangue voltou a jorrar no breve instante que levou para ela rasgar um pedaço da própria capa e pressionar contra o machucado. – Assim está bem melhor, se você usar esse trapo sujo vai pegar uma infecção.

- Você está achando que vou deixar você... _cuidar de mim_? – perguntei, puxando de volta o pulso que ela ainda segurava, mas sem retirar o pedaço de pano limpo que ela deixou ali. Ensaiei minha melhor voz de desprezo para continuar – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, sei muito bem me virar sozinho por aqui. Cheguei primeiro que você, lembra-se?

- Como queira – e ela virou as costas, voltando para o outro canto que ocupava na cela, sentando-se de novo sobre o colchão apodrecido.

Os cabelos dela ondularam de uma maneira bastante rebelde enquanto ela caminhava, o movimento acompanhando os poucos passos firmes e decididos que ela deu dentro daquele cubículo até alcançar o pedaço de chão que tinha tomado como lar.

Eu queria que a Weasley ficasse quieta, que me deixasse em paz como eu estava antes de ela chegar. Mas concluí corretamente que ela não seria capaz de manter a boca fechada. Ela precisava falar, perguntar, questionar, meter o bedelho em tudo o que não lhe interessava. Precisava ser o que sempre foi, uma perfeita grifinória! E eu não estava disposto a falar nada...

- ...E foi assim que eu cheguei aqui, pobretona. A Ordem da Fênix foi incapaz de conseguir me manter protegido no Largo Grimmauld. Quando Snape decidiu, ele simplesmente voltou e me tirou de lá, embora eu não tenha entendido isso muito bem. Primeiro ele parece querer me proteger, depois começo a achar que ele quer mesmo que eu morra. Enfim, está feliz em saber?

A chata da Weasley insistiu tanto nas perguntas que achei melhor responder. Afinal, aquela era uma forma de eu usar minha voz também. Caso contrário, eu tinha certeza que ela enferrujaria e depois desapareceria por conta do longo tempo em que eu permanecia calado. Eu tinha poucas chances de conversar, não só ali em Azkaban, mas também durante o período em que passei como prisioneiro da Ordem da Fênix. Sim, porque eles diziam que estavam me protegendo da fúria do meu próprio Mestre, mas na verdade eu era um troféu de guerra. Era melhor que fosse mantido com todos os olhos possíveis sobre mim. E nada poderia ser mais perfeito aos olhos deles do quem eu permanecer na sede da Ordem da Fênix, naquele momento com um novo fiel do segredo para evitar que fosse invadida pelos Comensais. Pela versão do testa rachada, eles sabiam que Snape realmente havia sido o assassino de Dumbledore. E que eu era um covarde, que merecia apenas compaixão. Eles não iam deixar de cumprir o último desejo do velho gagá: tinham que me proteger. A pobretona continuava falando:

- Mas, e os outros membros da Ordem? E meus pais, irmãos, Hermione... Harry?

Potter. Eu já esperava por isso. Demorou um bom tempo, olha só, quase um dia inteiro para que a pobretona me perguntasse sobre o famoso _Potter-Perfeito-herói-do-mundo-bruxo_. Acho que ela percebeu, pelo meu olhar de nojo, que eu não gostaria de me lembrar sobre os momentos em que fui obrigado a conviver com o trio maravilha no Largo Grimmauld. _Oh, a busca pelas horcruxes! Oh, só assim podemos destruí-lo!_, e todo esse blablablá que eu não entendo muito bem. Só sei que o que mais se discutia entre eles eram os meios de destruir essas tais de horcruxes que eu nem ao menos sei o que são. Papo de gente maluca, como só os membros dessa Ordem falida poderiam ser.

- O Potter estava bem, ao que parecia, Weasley. Continua com a testa rachada e a mania de bancar o salvador da bruxidade.

Ri de maneira sarcástica e ela pareceu ignorar a forma como falei. Mas pude ver que ficou apreensiva por eu não saber nada que pudesse confortá-la. Sei muito bem que a Weasley está caidinha de amores pelo Potter Perfeito. Mas algumas das coisas que entreouvi durante o tempo em que fiquei no Largo Grimmauld me dizem que eles não estão mais juntos. De qualquer maneira, seria mesmo impossível sustentar qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso durante a guerra que está se armando. Não há tempo para momentos felizes e carinhos fugazes entre casais. Só há tempo para o ódio. O amor perdeu, porque é o lado fraco desta balança. Por mais que insistam em dizer que o amor é o poder e o diferencial, este sentimento só tem enfraquecido a humanidade desde os seus primórdios. Não seria diferente quanto ao mundo bruxo. Qualquer relacionamento que comece durante estes tempos está fadado ao fim. Estes amores não foram feitos para durar.

A pobretona parou de me importunar depois desta resposta. Mas as minhas feridas não. Estou tremendo de frio e acho que devo estar com febre. 


	3. Dormir e correr

_Por mais que eu durma eu não descanso__  
Por mais que eu corra eu não te alcanço  
Mas não tem jeito eu não sei como esperar  
Desesperar também não vou  
Não vou deixar você passar  
Como água escorrendo nos dedos  
Fluindo pra outro lugar_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas os últimos dias desde a chegada da Ginevra foram um martírio. As feridas infeccionaram, tive febres altíssimas e, em muitos momentos, tinha plena consciência de que iria morrer. Alternava entre períodos de completo desligamento do mundo, anestesiado pelo conforto do sono, e outros totalmente desperto, agonizando de dor.

Ginevra cuidou de mim o tempo todo. Conseguiu tirar água da torneira completamente enferrujada que temos ao lado da privada, depois de limpar os canos. Não era exatamente água pura, e estava um pouco amarelada também, mas era o melhor que tínhamos à disposição e serviu para que ela limpasse minhas feridas todos os dias. Ela ainda retalhou a própria capa inteira para que pudesse usar os pedacinhos de pano enrolados no meu corpo, como precários curativos. Era a única forma de tentar conter o sangue que jorrava a cada vez que eu me mexia e uma das feridas rompia a pele nova, que não conseguia se formar por completo.

Acho que Snape também passou por aqui e trouxe mais essência de murtisco, mas não estou certo disso. Sinto o cheiro ruim da poção curativa emanando da minha pele e isso me deixa com nojo. Não sei se me lembro de Snape aqui na cela, conversando com Ginevra, ou se ele estava me assombrando nos meus sonhos. Porque meus dias de enfermo foram povoados por pesadelos aterrorizantes.

Vi meus pais mortos, vi a mim mesmo assassinado também. Várias vezes, aliás. Mas o que mais me chocou, e nem consigo entender porque, foi ver Ginevra chorando. Não conseguia entender se ela derramava suas lágrimas por mim, se chorava de verdade ou se era só nos meus sonhos. Mas a sensação de não poder fazer nada enquanto os olhos dela ficavam marejados e ela se debatia violentamente contra um inimigo inexistente era o que me deixava mais angustiado.

O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Eu sou um Malfoy, afinal! Ela é uma maldita Weasley traidora do sangue! E, no entanto, não consigo mais olhar para ela com desprezo. Ginevra foi incrível durante os meus dias de doente. Será que eu teria sobrevivido a isso se dependesse apenas das ajudas esporádicas de Snape? Ele só aparece quando lhe convém, e eu simplesmente não entendo se ele quer me manter vivo ou só prolongar a minha dor, como num reflexo das que ele sente. Eu não sei porque ele me tirou da sede da Ordem, mas sei que me poupou de ser assassinado a sangue frio e no imediato momento em que voltei à presença do Lorde. Snape o convenceu de que o sofrimento da tortura diária seria muito melhor do que o bálsamo da morte instantânea. Eu fiquei grato, num primeiro momento. Mas agora entendo do que ele estava falando. Snape sabe que, se eu pudesse, imploraria ao Lorde de joelhos para que me matasse, porque tenho morrido um pouco a cada dia. Não fosse por Ginevra, as feridas já teriam me consumido totalmente.

Hoje amanheci melhor. A febre baixou e os machucados parecem cicatrizar de maneira mais satisfatória. Ginevra está contente. Sorri e conversa amenidades comigo, provavelmente esquecida de quem eu realmente sou. Talvez os dementadores tenham enlouquecido a pobretona. Mas eu não! Infelizmente, estou lúcido e ainda me lembro de que sou um Malfoy. Por isso mesmo não posso me esquecer de quem ela é. Não posso deixar que as coisas entre nós atravessem o fio tênue que separa o ódio cego entre famílias da amizade insana da prisão. Ou mesmo de outros sentimentos...

Ela me salvou, mas isso não pode significar nada para mim. Não estou em dívida com uma traidora do sangue. Não vou deixar que ela me faça acreditar que estou, afinal, ela o fez porque quis, provavelmente envolvida pelo estúpido sentimento de bondade que move os patéticos grifinórios. E eles nunca esperam nada em troca por seus atos heróicos. O sorriso dela é radiante. Eu não havia reparado, em Hogwarts, que ela tem duas covinhas logo abaixo das sardas castanhas que pontuam suas bochechas. O toque das mãos finas e quentes sob a minha pele é delicado e agradável, produzindo uma sensação de segurança que há muito eu não sentia. Como sempre, a cela está fracamente iluminada pela luz dos globos do corredor. Mas é a luz do único toco de vela que ela usa para esquentar os panos antes de colocar sobre as feridas que faz com que seu rosto adquira um tom alaranjado, tornando-a mais diferente ainda aos meus olhos.

Ela colocou o pano aquecido sobre o meu pulso esquerdo. O trapo está quente, e o machucado muito sensível. Então, involuntariamente, agarro a mão dela, procurando algum alívio. Os dedos são finos e estão um pouco melecados pela essência de murtisco. A mão pequena escorrega na minha, mas não é retirada pela dona.

- Vejo que já está bem melhor, Draco. Interagir com uma traidora do sangue não é exatamente um comportamento normal para um Malfoy.

Não posso deixar de produzir uma nova careta de dor. Snape! Como sempre, a velha, negra e sebosa pedra no meu caminho. Ele está sorrindo de maneira irônica ao ver minha mão pousada sobre a de Ginevra. Provavelmente pensou que nos flagrava em alguma cena íntima. Como se eu pudesse ter algum tipo de intimidade com ela, oras!

Percebo que os olhos de Ginevra estão crispados de ódio. Ela tira a mão da minha e senta-se de forma ereta na cama, virada quase que de costas para mim, encarando o oponente. Snape matou Dumbledore. Tenho certeza que é só nisso que ela consegue pensar enquanto o mira com os olhos castanhos e grandes piscando apressadamente. Será que eles conversaram algo quando o ex-professor trouxe a essência de murtisco? Ou ele se limitou a entregá-la nas mãos de Ginevra, sem que ela pudesse questionar nada? Não tenho tempo para as minhas próprias indagações, pois Snape continua a falar:

- É bom que esteja bem, porque sua enfermeira precisará se ausentar – ele se dirigiu a ela em seguida, com a voz mais alta do que eu julgaria necessário. - O Lorde das Trevas tem planos para você, senhorita Weasley.

Antes que Ginevra pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se aproximou da cela e sussurrou, com o olhar depositado sobre mim:

- Ensine-a como eu te ensinei.

E jogou alguma coisa que estava escondida debaixo da manga de suas vestes para dentro da cela. Deve ter lançado um _Abafiatto_ em volta do objeto, porque ele não fez barulho. Parece ser um artefato pequeno e arredondado, que rolou para longe do alcance da visão de qualquer um que passasse diante do cubículo naquele momento, e inclusive para longe de mim e de Ginevra. Snape se foi tão rápido quanto apareceu, a capa comprida e encardida farfalhando na barra. Lembrava um enorme morcego prestes a atacar sua próxima refeição, espreitando, andando de forma cautelosa até dobrar a esquina do corredor e desaparecer de vista. Vi tudo isso porque estou de pé, embora ainda esteja com dor, e agora que ele se foi por completo, ouço minha enfermeira contestar ao meu lado:

- Você deveria permanecer deitado! É teimoso como um hipogrifo velho! Se não continuar descansando, vai ter uma recaída.

- Não sei se o seu cérebro incapacitado te deixou perceber, Ginevra, mas Snape jogou alguma coisa naquele canto ali, sabia?

Apontei para o lado direito, para onde achava que o objeto tinha rolado. Não pude deixar de sorrir antes de voltar a sentar em minha cama enquanto ela foi até lá apanhar o que quer que seja. Mas antes percebi que o rosto impassível se contraiu involuntariamente e um pequeno tom de vermelho manchou suas bochechas quando eu a chamei de _Ginevra_. É, acho que é a primeira vez que uso o nome dela de verdade. Antes, só a chamava de pobretona, ou no máximo, de Weasley.

Mas de certa forma, eu também estou surpreso. O que será que mudou na minha mente para que eu passe a enxergá-la desta forma, quase que como uma aliada? Urgh, Draco! Lembre-se de lavar a mente com sabão quando puder se levantar da cama sem que a sua enfermeira traidora do sangue lhe dê broncas. Mas ela vem voltando, e o movimento do corpo cadenciado me faz esquecer qualquer censura que eu pudesse fazer a mim mesmo.

- Draco... eu não entendo... Snape nos jogou uma... _varinha_?

É, se um toco de madeira comprido, com cabo trabalhado e provavelmente um cerne mágico ainda formarem varinhas de bruxos neste mundo maluco e invertido em que estou vivendo, sim, isto que ela segura nas mãos é uma varinha. E agora tudo faz sentido. 


	4. 2 Bicudos

_Ninguém pode negar que o nosso amor é tudo__  
Tudo que pode acontecer com dois bicudos  
Não são tão poucas as arestas pra aparar  
Mas é que o meu desejo não deseja se calar_

- _Legilimens_!

Um basilisco morto. Uma espada cheia de sangue. Um caderno de capa preta com um dente enfiado no meio. O testa rachada. Um jogo de quadribol contra a Cho Chang. Um beijo no meio da multidão da sala comunal da Grifinória...

- CHEGA!!! – ela grita, colocando os dedos entre os cabelos e pressionando a cabeça como se pudesse arrancar dela todas as lembranças que não quer que eu veja.

Infelizmente, acho que o Snape só poderia estar maluco quando me pediu para ensinar oclumência para a Ginevra. Afinal, ela é uma Weasley, e traidores do sangue não têm inteligência suficiente para aprender certos tipos de magia. Agora sou obrigado a conviver com estas desagradáveis lembranças do Potter Perfeito povoando a minha mente, enquanto ela deixa que eu leia suas memórias livremente.

- Fale baixo! – eu me aproximo dela, e levanto seu queixo com uma mão enquanto seguro a varinha com a outra. – Ou você quer que todos os dementadores de Azkaban nos escutem? Snape prometeu mantê-los ocupados enquanto treinamos _discretamente_, mas acho que seus gritos não são exatamente o que eu chamaria de discretos – embora o gesto seja carinhoso, só consigo usar um tom de voz ríspido com ela.

- Não sei mais o que fazer, Malfoy... juro que não sei... eu não consigo – os olhos dela cintilam de lágrimas e ela está com os ombros ligeiramente caídos.

Acho que é a primeira vez em todos estes dias que estamos presos que vejo Ginevra assumir uma pose de derrotada. Ela sempre se manteve altiva, confiante, uma verdadeira, nojenta e orgulhosa grifinória. Essa atitude me fez pensar que certas coisas nunca mudam. Mas agora que ela viu que precisa aprender a resistir à Maldição _Imperius_, percebeu que a coisa vai ficar complicada para o lado dela.

Snape havia retornado apenas mais uma vez depois de deixar a varinha na cela, durante aquilo que acreditávamos ser uma noite. Ele confirmou o que eu temia: eu precisava ensinar Oclumência para Ginevra. A mensagem não tinha sido clara da primeira vez, mas eu não precisei de muito mais para entender. O Lorde das Trevas pretendia usá-la para chegar até o Potter por meio de uma Maldição _Imperius_, e a única maneira de resistir era fazer com que ela aprendesse a fechar a mente. Claro que isso é um problema gigantesco quando estamos falando de um dos maiores _Legilimens_ do mundo bruxo. Acho que o poder do Lorde das Trevas só pode ser comparado ao do próprio Snape, já que o velho gagá do Dumbledore bateu as botas.

Agora ela resolveu se sentar na cama de pedras que eu costumo usar para dormir depois que ela me tomou o colchão. Eu poderia fazer um ataque surpresa para testar seu autocontrole, mas Ginevra não consegue me bloquear nem quando sabe o que vou fazer! Ela está com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, ligeiramente baixa, e os cotovelos descansam sobre os joelhos. Não posso ver seus olhos porque os fios ruivos e embaraçados de seus cabelos compridos cobrem o rosto sardento. Sinto-me irritado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo: acho que temos pouco tempo para que ela aprenda, e ver que não estamos progredindo me faz pensar no que acontecerá a ela caso eu falhe. Chuto a parede e me arrependo em seguida, quando sinto uma dor lancinante no dedão do pé esquerdo, exatamente tudo o que eu não precisava neste momento. Ela apenas levanta ligeiramente a cabeça para me observar, voltando a abaixá-la em seguida.

Procuro me controlar. Estou cansado de falhar. Preciso fazer algo para mudar esta situação. Vou até ela e agarro bruscamente seu pulso, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos antes que eu comece a falar:

- Esta pose de derrota não combina com grifinórios. Geralmente vocês são os heróis do mundo. Anda, levanta daí, Ginevra! – é uma ordem, penso eu antes de prosseguir, e imprimo este tom à minha própria voz. – Ou será que você prefere morrer? Porque, se preferir, podemos dar um jeito nisso imediatamente, para quê esperar? É só chamar um dementador qualquer. Seria um problema a menos para mim.

Irônico, estúpido e sarcástico. É, este sou eu. Solto o pulso dela e encaro-a, esperando uma reação. Ela deveria ter ficado chocada. Eu até esperava, lá no fundo, que ela se debulhasse em lágrimas, e eu teria ficado satisfeito com uma demonstração de fraqueza deste nível. Ao menos seria uma prova de que ela precisa de mim para sobreviver, que alguém, enfim, depende de uma atitude minha. Seria o esperado por parte de uma garota comum.

Mas, definitivamente, Ginevra Weasley não é uma garota comum. Seu rosto assume agora uma expressão furiosa, os olhos brilhando de determinação. Ela se levante e sacode ligeiramente os ombros, e em seguida me encara numa clara intenção de desafio. Então empurra meu peito, de maneira que eu me afaste dela e crie um espaço possível para esticar a varinha e lançar novamente o feitiço.

Ela não diz nada. O clima fica tenso e posso sentir a escuridão das paredes e o silêncio de Azkaban nos pressionando como se quisesse nos aprisionar ainda mais. Isso cria uma sensação ruim, um aperto e uma certeza de que pode ser tudo em vão. Olho ao redor, a pedra negra, o corredor escuro, o colchão apodrecido, a comida intocada, o toco de vela. Engulo em seco ao me lembrar do carrinho dos mortos, da agonia dos vivos, da vala comum, dos dementadores, do meu próprio Mestre. Aquele que jurei seguir. Talvez eu tenha cometido um erro. E quando encaro aquela que deveria ser apenas mais uma Weasley, o que vejo é a chance de uma nova vida. Há escolha para um Malfoy? Meu velho pai, esteja onde estiver, diria que não. Penso nele agora, e tudo o que me vem à mente é que eu posso tentar escolher. Eu posso fazer meu próprio destino.

- Ginevra, você sabe o que significa o meu sobrenome? Malfoy?

Ela parece desapontada por eu querer conversar, e não partir logo para o ataque. Faz sentido, pois está absolutamente concentrada e, como resposta à minha pergunta, apenas balança a cabeça em sinal negativo. Ignoro sua impaciência e continuo:

- Vem do latim _maleficus_, e quer dizer alguém que faz mal aos outros. Já Draco quer dizer tanto _dragão_ quanto _serpente_. Perfeito para alguém que foi selecionado para a Sonserina, não acha? Alguém como eu.

- Por que me diz isso, Malfoy? – ela pergunta, crispando os dentes e apertando os dedos delicados contra a palma da mão, os punhos fechados.

- Apenas para que você perceba o quanto fui condicionado a ser o que sou. E agora: _Legilimens_!

Não dei tempo a ela para que pudesse pensar no que eu disse. Na verdade, não queria que ela entendesse. Não sei nem porque penso estas coisas, mas agora percebo o quanto fazem sentido. Não poderia ter me tornado nada além daquilo que sou hoje. Minhas escolhas e meus caminhos me trouxeram até aqui. A influência e o peso do meu nome traçaram meu destino até este ponto, este momento, este lugar. Não posso mudar o que sou. Eu sou mau, mas isso não significa que eu esteja do lado das Trevas. Afinal, o mundo não se divide entre Trevas e Luz. Há muitos que são maus, mas estão do lado da Ordem. Eu poderia voltar a viver depois de tudo em que me transformei? Talvez, se eu tivesse uma chance... se eu tivesse Gina...

- Oh! Por Merlin!

Ouço a voz como se estivesse distante, etérea. Só sou despertado de meus devaneios porque a varinha escapa da minha mão, tamanha é a energia mágica que existe entre nós dois. Então me dou conta do que aconteceu: não tranquei minha mente. Ginevra não só conseguiu bloquear suas lembranças como foi capaz de ver as minhas. Droga! Ela revelou o segredo que venho guardando até de mim mesmo durante todos estes dias em que estamos juntos nesta maldita cela! Viu este sentimento de fracos que eu deixei que me dominasse. Preciso arrancar isso de dentro de mim. Agora!

Ela continua parada, apenas observando, enquanto eu me movo inquieto pela cela. Quero sair daqui, fugir da presença dela, nunca mais olhar estes olhos castanhos, estes cabelos ruivos despenteados, estas sardas logo abaixo dos olhos, estes lábios rosados e meio rachados que estão mais perto, aproximando-se impiedosamente, determinados, os lábios de uma leoa em busca da presa, mulher que sabe o que quer e não hesita em fazer...

Antes de tocar meus lábios e me fazer esquecer quem eu sou, pude ver apenas uma coisa: ela sabe que este sentimento vai mudar nossos destinos.

E, pela primeira vez, não me importo que ela seja uma traidora do sangue. 


	5. Erros

_Até os erros já parecem ter sentido  
Não sei se eu traí primeiro ou fui traído  
Não te pedi uma conduta exemplar  
Mas é que a sua ausência é o que me dói no calcanhar_

Minha cabeça está latejando. Abro os olhos sem entender direito o que aconteceu. Minha mente está enevoada, não consigo organizar as idéias. Tudo o que vejo são pedaços de lembranças dos possíveis acontecimentos do dia anterior. Acho que houve luta, posso sentir a dor que invade meu corpo novamente. O mal-estar que Ginevra tinha curado, mas que agora voltava com força total. Levo involuntariamente a mão à cabeça, e meu cabelo outrora sedoso e primorosamente ajeitado, está duro de sangue seco. Mas meu peito consegue doer ainda mais que o machucado. E eu não consigo entender direito o porquê até me dar conta de que ela não está mais aqui. Levanto-me da cama e, com passos vacilantes, aproximo-me da grade. Tudo continua igual. Mas eu estou tremendamente vazio como nunca havia estado em toda a minha vida. E, se é que isso é possível, eu percebi que Azkaban se tornou um lugar ainda pior.

A imagem vai ficando mais clara na minha cabeça. Dementadores. Voldemort. Ginevra. Ela foi levada pelas mãos do próprio Lorde das Trevas. Snape estava junto com ele também. E agora entendo porque minha cabeça está machucada e meu corpo dolorido. Não foi luta. Simplesmente fui azarado pelas mãos da própria Ginevra porque o Lorde ordenou. Vi quando ele lançou a Maldição, quando o feitiço a atingiu no peito e seus olhos assumiram aquele ar perdido, como se não estivessem mais neste mundo. Será que foi tudo em vão, afinal? Falhei novamente? Fui um professor ruim? Ao menos continuarei honrando o nome da família Malfoy, pois tudo o que sei fazer é causar mal aos outros, mesmo quando não quero.

Traído por mim mesmo. É assim que eu me sinto. Um nada. Não consegui ajudar nem a única pessoa que talvez tenha me olhado sem formular pré-conceitos durante um momento que fosse em toda a minha vida. Sei que talvez a aparência do lugar e os dias que passamos juntos tenham influenciado um certo espírito de compaixão no coração da caçula dos Weasley. E que isso tenha motivado, de certa forma, a atitude que ela tomou. Foi um único beijo, e depois ela não tocou mais no assunto. Tão pouco eu o fiz, orgulhoso que sou e sempre serei. Mas julguei que isso poderia me trazer um fio de esperança, se ela talvez conseguisse resistir à Maldição. Julguei que poderia construir uma vida nova fora daqui.

Mas ela me azarou. Eu estava obviamente sem varinha, e ela lançou o feitiço que usava em Hogwarts para os bichos-papões. Era a segunda vez que ela recorria a este artifício contra mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um perfeito idiota. Lembro-me daquele mestiço que ousou nos dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts dizer como Ginevra Weasley era capaz de lançar uma azaração perfeita contra bichos-papões. Anos depois, recordo-me do dia em que tentei subjugar os membros da Armada de Dumbledore enquanto estava na Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge. Eu mesmo mantive Ginevra presa e humilhei-a diante de seus amigos. Foi a primeira vez que percebi o que ela era capaz de fazer por aqueles que amava. Na hora, senti raiva. Hoje sinto um bolo no estômago ao saber que ela usou esta azaração novamente contra mim, agora instigada pelo Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. Se é que se pode dizer que ele seja realmente uma pessoa, pois há nele apenas uma sombra do que um dia foi um homem.

Quando tive certeza que ela a lançaria, apenas fechei os olhos e assenti, num sinal de concordância com o cruel destino que nos era imposto. Antes de emborcar no chão, no entanto, eu consegui visualizar o brilho nos olhos dela, que mudou ligeiramente. Não posso ter certeza, não durou mais que uma fração de segundo, um mísero momento fugaz, mas acho que ela piscou para mim. E, ao mesmo tempo em que esta atitude pode me trazer um pouco de alento, faz com que eu fique ainda mais aflito por não saber onde ela está.

Estou muito confuso e só agora me dei conta de que caminho de um lado para o outro do cubículo onde estou preso. Passei a mão pelos cabelos várias vezes e agora eles estão molhados de sangue, pois a ferida deve ter se aberto novamente. Um suor gelado escorre pelas minhas costas, embora o frio de Azkaban continue igual. Há tanta adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias que eu seria capaz de explodir, não restando nenhum pedaço de Draco Malfoy.

Enxugo, na calça, o sangue que manchou minha mão, sem nem me importar com o ferimento aberto. Preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com ela, mas a única conclusão a que consigo chegar é que não posso, a não ser que Snape venha me ver. Ele é a minha única ligação com o mundo externo, e eu nem sequer sei se posso confiar nele. A que lástima miserável minha existência foi reduzida! A única opção que tenho é esperar que um homem que assassinou àquele que serviu por dezesseis anos venha me ajudar.

Quando é que eu me imaginaria nesta situação? Esperando ansiosamente notícias de uma traidora do sangue, de um dos cabeças-vermelhas dos Weasley? Mas neste momento os defeitos não me parecem mais censuráveis. Talvez tenham sido estes mesmos defeitos que me chamaram a atenção, como se ela fosse algo proibido, uma aventura inconseqüente na qual eu não deveria me jogar. Parece que com ela sou capaz de transgredir as regras, redesenhar o mundo, e no entanto estou aqui, algemas imaginárias prendendo meus pulsos e meus tornozelos a este lugar onde há seres capazes de sugar a alegria e esperança de um homem. E, no entanto, ainda luto comigo mesmo para não me deixar afogar num mar de autopiedade que seria desprezível. Não vou deixar que o amor me destrua. Senão provarei que sou fraco e covarde, e eu não quero mais ser julgado assim.

Acho que se passaram poucas horas, mas a mim pareceram dias. No entanto, Snape apareceu, como eu acreditava lá no fundo, embora já estivesse perdendo as esperanças. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente da cela num momento em que eu estava deitado, como vinha passando todos aqueles momentos sem saber de Ginevra. Me enfurnei na cama e fiquei perdido em meus próprios pensamentos até que ouvi o barulho do cadeado da cela se abrindo. Virei o corpo, ainda deitado, para observar. O meu pessimismo só me fazia crer que seria um dementador, enviado para me dar o beijo da morte, sugar minha alma até que não restasse nada dela. Mas, ao olhar para a grade de onde vinha o barulho, me deparo com o homem de cabelos escorridos e oleosos e nariz de gancho. Snape. A visão do ex-professor nunca foi tão bem vinda e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Meu coração batia contra o pomo de adão na garganta quando ele falou:

- Mexa-se, Draco. Temos pouco tempo. Você vai salvar a Weasley.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Saltei da cama, ignorando dor e ferimentos, com a coragem estalando nas veias. Sorri maliciosamente ao pensar o quanto me parecia com um grifinório naquele momento, cheio dos arroubos corajosos que sempre critiquei. A única diferença era que eu jamais poderia ser um deles: aquela coragem repentina era única e exclusivamente para o meu próprio interesse e com o intuito de satisfazer apenas os meus próprios desejos. Típico de um eterno e orgulhoso sonserino. Condizente com um Malfoy.


	6. Desesperado

Por mais que eu durma eu não descanso  
Por mais que eu corra eu não te alcanço  
Mas não tem jeito eu não sei como esperar  
Desesperar também não vou  
Não vou deixar você passar  
Como água escorrendo nos dedos  
Fluindo pra outro lugar

Sinto como se eu estivesse num filme trouxa de ação. Sim, eu já vi um desses uma vez. Eu era criança, e minha mãe me levou à casa de tia Andrômeda antes de... bem, antes de ela ser encontrada e assassinada pelas forças das trevas. Lembro-me de ambas terem brigado naquele dia, e posso até afirmar que foi a última vez que elas se falaram. Andrômeda tinha uma filha, e ela era alguns anos mais velha que eu. Quando chegamos, a menina via este filme estranho naquele aparelho que exibe imagens, uma tevelisão ou coisa que o valha. Provavelmente pertencia ao pai, um trouxa pelo qual minha tia Andrômeda havia caído de amores.

Minha mãe dizia que Nymphadora, a filha do casal, deveria ser um aborto. Mas naquela época eu não me importava, ou não compreendia muito bem o que isso queria dizer. A única coisa pela qual me interessei na casa de tia Andrômeda foram as cenas do filme de guerra. Fiquei chocado com o sangue, as mortes e as atitudes que o ser humano pode tomar durante um situação como a guerra. Depois de assisti-lo, Nymphadora quis brincar comigo. Acabei com um belo corte no supercílio, chorando no colo de minha mãe enquanto ela deixava a casa e jurava que abandonaria tia Andrômeda para sempre. Desde então aprendi a não mencioná-la, pois era definitivo que ela não fazia mais parte da família.

As imagens que presenciei na infância agora retornam à minha mente quando vejo Snape organizando este arsenal. Achei que um bruxo necessitasse apenas de uma varinha para a guerra, mas há outras coisas nesta pequena sala, escondidas nos pisos elevados da prisão: poções divididas em pequenos vidrinhos, provavelmente uma única "dose" letal; estranhas armas de metal com a ponta envenenada, que estão voando pela sala magicamente encantadas enquanto Snape as testa; e montes de algemas como as que eu usei quando cheguei a Azkaban. Há outros objetos de tortura espalhados por aqui, e alguns se assemelham muito aos utilizados pela escória trouxa. São grandes demais para serem carregados numa simples mochila, mesmo que haja nela um feitiço para aumentar o tamanho. Snape escolhe apenas as armas mais leves para a nossa empreitada. O que não significa que sejam menos mortais.

- Sua tia Belatriz gosta disso – Snape quebra o silêncio e aponta o nariz de gancho para uma cadeira cheia de espinhos encostada num canto da sala, enquanto ainda permanece com as mãos ocupadas no ato de organizar as armas. - Diz que deveríamos aproveitar as únicas coisas boas que os trouxas criaram: objetos de tortura. Ela os combina com procedimentos mágicos para causar o máximo de dor possível. É a comensal com mais habilidade para usar o _Cruciatus_, porque é a que sente mais prazer em fazer as pessoas sofrerem. 

Engulo em seco diante da visão da cadeira e das palavras de Snape. Abro a boca para continuar, mas ele faz sinal para que eu me cale e espere. Mas há tantas coisas que preciso saber! Ao que tudo indica, há uma guerra rolando lá fora e Snape quer simplesmente que eu aparate nela, salve Ginevra e suma das vistas do Lorde para qualquer lugar onde não possamos ser encontrados. Fácil, não é mesmo? Excetuando-se, claro, o fato de que provavelmente haverá milhares de comensais e aurores soltos por aí, e em alguns instantes eu serei um fugitivo de ambos os lados. Minha cabeça deve valer uma soma incalculável de galeões neste momento, o que faz eu me sentir subitamente orgulhoso. Mas a sensação dura apenas alguns segundos, pois o desespero volta a tomar conta dos meus pensamentos. E tudo que Snape quer que eu faça é permanecer em silêncio enquanto ele escolhe esta ou aquela arma mais letal, este ou aquele veneno. Será que eu deveria tomar algum deles agora e acabar logo com isso? Então volto a pensar em Gina e logo me esqueço da idéia: sou a única chance que ela tem de escapar de tudo isso.

A voz seca de Snape me sobressalta. Ele está finalmente pronto, ao que parece. E tenho certeza disso quando ele empurra a mochila e uma capa grossa de viagem nos meus braços e começa a falar:

- É a segunda vez que traio a confiança do Lorde por sua causa, Draco. A primeira foi quando deixei você no Largo Grimmauld depois que falhou com a missão de matar Dumbledore. Eu disse ao Lorde que você havia sido capturado, mas fui eu quem te deixou lá porque julguei que estaria protegido. Mas o Lorde queria sua cabeça, e eu retornei para buscá-lo, convencendo o Mestre de que seria melhor mantê-lo vivo, pois poderia fornecer alguma informação do tempo em que passou com o inimigo. Portanto, espero que você saiba aproveitar a segunda chance que eu te dou agora. Suma das vistas do Lorde até que esta guerra acabe, independentemente do lado vencedor.

- E como é que eu vou fazer para desaparecer com a Gina do campo de batalha? – pergunto, enquanto visto a capa rapidamente e ajusto a mochila nas costas. - Já que, pelo que posso imaginar, há comensais e aurores por toda parte, e eu não sou necessariamente bem visto por nenhum dos lados.

- Gina... – Snape sorri de forma sarcástica, e eu percebo que talvez isso tenha soado íntimo demais. – O plano ficará mais fácil se você gostar dela mesmo. O amor é um sentimento que dá coragem, embora seja uma coragem inconseqüente.

- Amor? – começo eu, caminhando ao lado dele para o que imagino que seja a saída da prisão. Acho estranho o fato de não encontrarmos nenhum dementador, mas vamos nos esgueirando pelos corredores fracamente iluminados, que parecem ser pouco utilizados. – Eu jamais poderia amar uma traidora do sangue e...

- Draco, pare – ele me interrompe com as palavras e com o braço esticado diretamente no meu peito. Fareja o ar como se fosse um animal, e depois me encara no fundo dos olhos. Dou-me conta de que meu tom de voz não convenceria nem alguém que não fosse _Legilimens_. O fato é que a concepção que eu tinha de Gina mudou radicalmente diante de tudo o que nos aconteceu enquanto permanecemos como prisioneiros do Lorde. Snape ainda está falando, mas diminuiu o tom da voz. – Nem sempre aquilo que aprendemos que é certo realmente o é. Pense nisso. E agora faça silêncio, pois não quero que chamemos a atenção quando sairmos daqui.

Continuamos caminhando até que cruzamos uma porta que nos leva aos fundos da prisão. Quando saio para o ar livre, apesar de ser inverno, sinto a luz fraca do sol incidir sobre meus olhos e os fecho, instintivamente, voltando a abri-los no segundo seguinte. Encaro a paisagem ao redor num giro de corpo. Não acreditava que voltaria a ver o dia tão cedo, e, por mais idiota que isso soe, me encho de esperança. Talvez não tenha sido tudo em vão, afinal, eu irei até lá e poderei salvá-la. Tudo depende de mim agora. E parece que há um brilho diferente na vida depois que se passa muito tempo preso em Azkaban. O sol, as árvores retorcidas, o céu claro, o campo aberto, a amplitude da paisagem, tudo faz com que eu me sinta livre e pronto para a missão com a qual tenho que prosseguir. E desta vez não pode haver espaço para falhas.

Respiro fundo e penso que acontecerá aquilo que tiver que acontecer. Mas, de uma maneira ou de outra, posso sentir que estarei com ela no final. Será que é isso que significa gostar de alguém, afinal?

À minha frente, Snape estanca repentinamente e interrompe meus pensamentos. Não estamos muito afastados das negras pedras que constituem os muros de Azkaban, mas acredito que logo poderemos aparatar. Então me dou conta de que eu não tenho uma varinha. E estou indo para uma maldita guerra sem uma! Snape observa ao redor com olhos astutos, talvez procurando o lugar exato onde poderemos realizar a aparatação. Mas eu o interrompo com uma pergunta que percebo soar um tanto quanto desesperada:

- Er... Snape.. eu... eu não terei uma varinha? 

Ele se volta para mim e estou de costas para a prisão. Achei que ele fosse responder, mas a boca aberta não pronuncia nenhum som e ele simplesmente arregala os olhos, empunha a varinha e grita por cima de meu ombro:

-

Viro-me rapidamente e acompanho a luz prateada emitida pela varinha. Logo ela se transforma num imponente cervo, que trota veloz pelo descampado. Só tenho tempo de me surpreender por ver um patrono corpóreo semelhante ao do testa rachada incidir contra uma leva de dementadores determinados a nos deter. Snape desvia rapidamente os olhos para mim apenas por tempo suficiente para me orientar:

- Corra até aquela árvore e aparate, Draco! Não precisa me esperar! 

Estou tão chocado que simplesmente não consigo mover as pernas. Por mais que a visão do monte de dementadores seja assustadora, esta ainda não me dá o dom da premonição de saber para onde diabos eu devo aparatar! Snape está concentrado em manter seu patrono atacando os dementadores e sou obrigado a puxar-lhe a capa como uma criança antes de dizer apenas duas palavras, que saem estranhamente abafadas:

- Para onde?

- Para o Beco Diagonal! – ele grita sem nem me olhar.

Minhas pernas voltam a funcionar no exato momento em que ele profere o meu destino. Onde as coisas começaram e terminarão, de uma certa forma. Foi lá que vi Gina pela primeira vez, enquanto ela comprava materiais para seu primeiro ano letivo em Hogwarts. Naquela época ela era uma criança, apenas mais uma Weasley cabeça vermelha traidora do sangue. E talvez seja lá que nos vejamos pela última vez, sensação agravada pela proximidade dos dementadores, que já começam a sugar minhas poucas esperanças nascidas com a luz do sol. Mantenho a corrida até a árvore, que parecia tão perto, mas agora que preciso alcançá-la, parece se afastar de mim. É o mesmo que sinto em relação a Gina, pois quanto mais eu corra, mais longe estou de alcançá-la. E de salvá-la.


	7. Não vou mais te deixar

_**Será sempre será  
O nosso amor não morrerá  
Depois que eu perdi o meu medo  
Não vou mais te deixar**_

Gritos. Feitiços explodindo de um lado para o outro ao longe. Sangue. Mortos e feridos caídos ao chão. O cenário do caos. Apesar de ser uma guerra entre bruxos, aquilo que vejo é quase a mesma coisa que vi no filme dos trouxas há tanto tempo. Constato agora que as guerras são sempre iguais, independente da raça. Por mais que nós, bruxos, tentemos ser superiores aos trouxas, acabamos por nos tornar iguais neste sentido, pois os sentimentos que nos movem são semelhantes. E uma guerra é sempre uma guerra, é instintiva, faz parte da natureza humana.

Estou numa pequena travessa próxima à construção destruída que foi um dia a loja de varinhas Olivaras. Visto rapidamente o capuz da capa de viagem para esconder meus cabelos, que são praticamente um registro de minha identidade. Ao abaixar a cabeça para arrumar o capuz, vejo um homem agonizando no chão aos meus pés. Eu ainda não tenho uma varinha, apesar de ter várias armas nesta mochila que Snape deixou comigo. No entanto, não sei muito bem como utilizá-las e me sentiria mais confortável se pudesse encontrar um exemplar qualquer do instrumento mágico com o qual estou habituado e para o qual fui treinado durante toda a minha vida.

Esquadrinho com os olhos a construção destruída, e fico pasmo ao constatar que não há nenhuma varinha ali, mesmo que a loja as tenha abrigado por anos. Pergunto-me onde elas estariam, mas não tenho tempo para pensar nisso. Seja prático, Draco! Então, volto a encarar o homem no chão, com evidente repugnância. As marcas em seu corpo são de um _Sectusempra_, feitiço que o cortou quase ao meio, provocando ferimentos profundos que sangram sem parar. Abaixo-me próximo a ele para examinar melhor. Tenho certeza de que vai morrer, independente do que qualquer medibruxo possa fazer por ele. Não consigo reconhecê-lo, mas acredito que ele deva ser um auror, pois o _Sectusempra_ é um feitiço utilizado pelos partidários das trevas. E não me engano ao ver o distintivo em seu peito, com o sobrenome Shacklebolt. Kingsley é seu primeiro nome, se não me engano, e ele é um membro da Ordem da Fênix. No entanto, encontrei-o poucas vezes no Largo Grimmauld. Sei exatamente o que ele sente agora, porque o Potter, aquele que se julga o perfeito herói do mundo, já utilizou o _Sectusempra_ contra mim, embora ele não tenha chegado a me matar. Sem querer, acabo encostando meu joelho no braço do auror e vejo, parcialmente escondida pela manga da capa que ele usa, uma varinha. Hesito por um momento. Não é algo lá muito correto, mas eu sou um sonserino, não é mesmo? E o homem já está praticamente morto, oras! E eu preciso de uma varinha se não quiser acabar como ele, portanto, esqueço a hesitação e tomo-a das mãos do moribundo.

Quando estou pronto para me afastar da cena, ouço o auror dizer alguma coisa. Ele move claramente os lábios, mas não consigo escutá-lo com os barulhos que vem da rua principal do Beco Diagonal, embora estejam um pouco afastados de onde eu aparatei. Abaixo-me novamente e aproximo-me de Kingsley para ouvi-lo sussurrar:

- Ele... está... com... a filha de Arthur...

Gina! O auror de quem acabo de roubar a varinha falou sobre ela! Penso que comecei bem a empreitada, talvez com a sorte dos principiantes. Com a voz baixa, questiono calmamente para não sobressaltá-lo:

- Você sabe onde está Ginevra Weasley?

Num esforço sobre-humano, o auror abre os olhos. São de um negro profundo, sem nenhum traço de outras cores. Parecem atormentados pela dor e assustados pela iminente aproximação da morte. Lembram-me os olhos de Dumbledore no instante em que Snape lançou a Maldição da Morte, um único segundo que me parece tão eterno em minhas lembranças. Mas o auror me encara e deixo rapidamente meus pensamentos para trás. Acho que ele tenta, mas não consegue enxergar direito com a capa encobrindo meu rosto. Por isso, questiona:

- Quem está aí?

Meu pensamento trabalha rápido. Não posso dizer a verdade. Sou um inimigo da Ordem. Tenho que contar com a sorte. Tenho que pensar em alguém para...

- Sou eu, Ronald. O irmão dela.

Estúpido! Poderia ter pensado em qualquer pessoa. Talvez o baba-ovo do Potter Perfeito esteja morto numa hora dessas. Talvez não esteja nem na guerra. O trio maravilha tinha planos de ir procurar as tais horcruxes, talvez sequer tenham retornado ainda. E se morreram no caminho? Muito brilhante de minha parte escolher justamente Ronald Weasley para representar neste momento!

No entanto, no instante em que pronuncio o nome do cabeça vermelha, Kingsley esboça um esgar de sorriso no rosto desfigurado. Ele fecha os olhos, tentando aliviar a dor, e diz:

- Ronald. Eu disse a seu pai que você estava vivo...

Ele pára para tossir e espirra sangue em meu rosto. Limpo com as costas da mão. Sinto-me impaciente demais para me importar. Este homem vai querer conversar? O cara está à beira da morte e fica feliz pelo retorno do babaca do Weasley filho! Tento voltar a conversa ao foco que me interessa, interrompendo-o para questionar:

- Sim, eu voltei. Agora, preciso saber onde está...bem... minha irmã.

Não tentei disfarçar a voz. Acho que em meio a tantos barulhos, confusão, e o evidente atordoamento da morte, o auror seria incapaz de distinguir qualquer coisa. Mas o fato é que a frase soou absolutamente falsa ao meu ver quando proferi as palavras "minha" e "irmã". É evidente que jamais poderei encarar Gina como uma irmã, pelo contrário. Ela representa para mim a única mulher com quem eu realmente quis estar um dia. Uma traidora do sangue, quem diria. Agora ela está nas mãos de um ser capaz de matar qualquer um para alcançar o poder que ele tanto almeja. O auror abre os olhos novamente e uma sombra de escuridão transparece em seu olhar. Ele consegue dizer poucas palavras antes do suspiro final:

- Tranco... Burgin... Potter...

Abandono Kingsley antes que eu veja a vida se esvair por completo de seu corpo. A morte nunca foi algo que me atraiu, e isso seria um claro motivo para que eu pensasse duas vezes antes de me alistar nas fileiras dos comensais. Os seguidores do Lorde tinham prazer em causar dor, mas a elevação suprema para eles era provocar a morte. Eu nunca quis matar alguém de verdade. E isto fazia de mim, obviamente, um péssimo comensal, como eu havia provado ser no breve período em que permaneci como tal.

Permaneço detrás do que ainda restam das paredes da Olivaras e encaro as possibilidades. A maior parte dos bruxos está afastada daqui, próximo ao Caldeirão Furado. Estou a alguns passos da entrada da Travessa do Tranco, mas não posso simplesmente sair correndo desabaladamente para lá, pois poderia ser notado numa atitude um tanto suspeita. Se a guerra se concentra acima, por que eu estaria fugindo para baixo? Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo entender direito. Se Gina e Potter estão mesmo na Travessa do Tranco como o auror me disse, por que a guerra acontece longe dali? A constatação vem a minha mente quase como uma verdade incontestável: ninguém sabe que o Lorde está aqui em pessoa. Tudo faz parte de seu plano: atrair o Potter para onde Gina está o deixará indefeso de todas as proteções que a Ordem, os aurores e o Ministério tentam dar a ele.

Ouço um barulho ensurdecedor e levo as mãos à cabeça instintivamente, protegendo-me do que possa estar por vir. Quando percebo que nada me atingiu, olho para o alto, para a origem do som, e vejo um dragão sobrevoar o ar e cuspir fogo. A baforada causa um incêndio nas partes de madeira das construções mais próximas ao Caldeirão Furado. Um dragão, no meio do Beco Diagonal! A coisa está mesmo séria. Enquanto o fogo consome tudo que encontra, raios de todas as cores explodem de inúmeras varinhas, e há barulhos de metal contra metal que me fazem supor que alguns bruxos devem ter espadas ou instrumentos parecidos com aqueles selecionados por Snape em Azkaban. Estou praticamente petrificado. A profusão de luzes dos feitiços me impede de enxergar qualquer coisa nitidamente. Ajo como que encantado pela cena, como se tudo aquilo fosse passível de admiração. O espetáculo grotesco da dor e da morte, colorido, surreal, vívido, seria quase belo se não fosse assustador.

Aproveito o fato de que todos estão ocupados tentando apagar o fogo pra correr na direção da Travessa. Mantenho-me abaixado e escondido por alguns escombros enquanto me dirijo para lá. Estranhamente, não consigo sentir medo. Sei que Gina depende de mim e preciso encontrá-la. Não posso e não vou pensar em medo. Deixei-o para trás no momento em que aquele que jurei chamar de Mestre tirou de mim a única coisa pela qual vale a pena morrer. E eu que pensei que jamais chegaria a conhecer este sentimento. É nesse ponto que mais me diferencio do Lorde das Trevas. Enquanto ele julga que o amor é para os fracos, eu agora me fortaleço com esse sentimento. É ele que me faz seguir em frente. Preciso salvá-la!

Não sei o que vou encontrar quando chego à alameda escura e estreita da Travessa do Tranco. É quase como se a escuridão e a opressão de Azkaban tivessem retornado. Apenas continuo a correr sem dar tempo para que meu cérebro registre qualquer tipo de informação. Ouço vozes. Sei que me aproximo de onde eles devem estar. Corro. As vozes estão mais altas agora. Estou chegando, Gina! Vou levar você daqui. Corro. Posso ouvir passos logo atrás dos meus e de repente sou empurrado para o lado. Meus pés se embolam e caio, batendo a cabeça na pedra. O ferimento se abre. Só tenho tempo de ver os cabelos negros e espetados do Potter me tomarem a dianteira. Então, a profusa cabeleira vermelha e despenteada se atira nos braços dele. Penso em fazer algo. A dor é forte demais. Fecho os olhos e desmaio instantaneamente.

Pode ter durado apenas alguns segundos, ou talvez tenha passado mais tempo. O fato é que apenas acordo quando sinto alguém caindo sobre mim. Abro os olhos e pisco diversas vezes até que consigo colocar minha visão novamente em foco. Tudo o que vejo é vermelho. E não é sangue. Gina parece desacordada e, pela primeira vez na vida, torço para que não esteja morta. Posso ouvir gritos, feitiços, há luta, mas ninguém parece prestar atenção em mim. Gina continua desacordada em meus braços. Nunca fiz uma aparatação acompanhada, mas estou certo de que posso fazê-la quando agarro seu pulso e concentro-me para o procedimento. Desaparato para longe dali na primeira tentativa.

Ainda não sei exatamente para onde vou, mas guerras não são para mim. Não quero estar do lado de nada. Não quero ter que lutar por nenhum ideal nem seguir nenhum líder. Não sou um herói. Salvar o mundo é coisa para o Potter. Eu só quero salvar Gina Weasley.

E sorrio ao constatar que já o fiz.


End file.
